


Like the Old Days

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Sex, Season 1, Sexual Frustration, Squirting, Wet & Messy, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda helps Phil deal with his frustration like they used to back in the day.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Like the Old Days

Melinda could tell Coulson was frustrated. She didn’t know when it had started, further proof of how out of sync she was with her field partner, but she knew the affair at The Hub had aggravated his mood.

Coulson usually wore an open expression around those he trusted and being on a plane with multiple people for most of his time, he had come to trust them enough to show some of his emotions. He would smile at Jemma and Fitz when they came up with a solve for a problem, that proud mentor smile that crinkled his eyes. He slapped Ward on the back to tell him their sparring was good. He indulged Skye in whatever board game she picked on slow nights. And for a man who never learned to fly, he hung out way too much with her in the cockpit.

Coulson had started spending more time in his office with the door locked. Melinda had seen Skye knock on the door multiple times and wait for a minute or two before walking away like a puppy being punished.

He had not stopped by the cockpit in a week, not even to tell her the food was ready and that they had autopilot for a reason. They were currently grounded in a field in the Mid-West because that was the closest S.H.I.E.L.D facility Melinda found to re-fuel. Everyone was bored out of their minds.

She had sent the kids off for what was essentially a milk run. Ward was on babysitting duty because he was getting cabin fever, but Melinda knew they would come back with a bag full of unnecessary things she would have to justify on her next expense report. Ward was a pushover when it came to Skye and Jemma batting their eyelashes at him.

Melinda made sure everything was in order in the cockpit and started walking toward Coulson’s office. Skye’s bunk door was open; her pajamas were on the unmade bed and there was a bag of half-eaten skittles on the floor. Melinda sighed as she picked it up, pined the bag closed with a paperclip and placed it on the shelf above Skye’s bed. She closed the door softly and continued. Ward had forgotten to put away the glasses after they had a drink last night. Melinda rolled her eyes. She passed the common area which was miraculously tidy and went up the spiral stairs slowly, wondering if it was even her place to ask him what was going on.

Coulson’s back was to his office door. Even with the high back of the chair in the way Melinda could tell how tense his shoulders were. He was slumping, his left hand hanging over the handle, his fingers flexing. There was no music playing, the little light that usually flashed over the miniature Bus was off, his papers were all put away.

Melinda cleated her throat.

“Do you need something?”

“I’ve been standing here for two minutes. If I were a hostile, you’d be dead.”

Coulson tilted his head to the left. Melinda knew he was smirking.

“I know. I could smell you before you got to the door.”

“What do I smell like?”

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, his hand relaxed. “Like jasmine and green tea.”

Melinda took a steadying breath before she walked toward him. “Is that a good smell?” She stopped behind his chair.

Coulson turned and looked up at her. “It makes me think of that mission in China when we were level three. You almost blew our cover trying to buy some tea at one of the street markets.”

Melinda smirked. “And yet you were the one who came back with the tea bags after the mission was done.”

Coulson closed his eyes and sighed. His throat was tense when he swallowed. “Is something wrong?”

Melinda waited for him to look at her again before she shook her head. “Just checking in on you.”

“I’m fine.”

She shrugged. “You might be. But you also seem...frustrated.”

“Are you here to offer a solution to that?”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. She knew he didn’t mean a massage or a talk between partners. They used to rely on some healthy frustration release when they were young and stupid, and missions went wrong. They pretended their tumble between the sheets never happened until the next time they did it. Melinda hadn’t expected him to bring it up. She might have misjudged just _how_ frustrated he was.

Coulson studied her face when she didn’t reply right away. “I’m sorry, that was out of line.”

She tilted her head to the right and stared into his blue eyes. They reflected the blue of the tie he was wearing. “You keep treating me like I’m going to break. You asked me to come back to the field, asked me to fly the Bus. I take care of our live-in daycare you started, but you think I can’t handle this?”

Coulson smirked. “Live-in daycare. I like that. You think we can claim that on our taxes?”

“Coulson!”

“What do you want me to say, May?” Coulson stood up. The momentum sent the chair back, slamming it against his desk.

Melinda knew they both heard the noise but neither of them blinked or looked away from the other’s face.

“I think I need a drink,” Melinda said.

Coulson leaned back, straightening his jacket. “It’s ten in the morning.”

She raised her right brow at him. Coulson chuckled and walked to the shelf behind him, retrieving two glasses and a small bottle of whiskey. He poured them two fingers each and handed her one of the glasses. Melinda sat on his desk while he sat back in his chair.

“Not gonna ask if you want to talk about it.”

Coulson snorted. “You’re the worst therapist ever.”

“I don’t get paid to be a therapist.”

“You don’t get paid to be a friend either.”

“But I am your friend. I’ve always been your friend, Phil.”

He sipped his drink, grimacing as the amber liquid burned on its way down his throat. Melinda had a flash of a warm summer night when they were both tipsy and stumbling through the streets of D.C after bar hoping. Coulson had slung an arm around her shoulders; his frame engulfing her. She kept giggling. Her breath hitched when Coulson buried his face in her hair and kissed it. They walked to her apartment and passed out on the couch. Melinda had always loved the way he smelled when he drank. It was a strange attraction, but his earthy scent mixed with the booze and made her head swim.

She knew he was looking at her with a thin smirk.

“Am I interrupting your daydream?”

“It’s not like you’re saying anything important.”

Coulson leaned back and slung his right leg on his left knee. Melinda couldn’t help but stare at his crotch for a second. She took another sip of her drink.

“I don’t know why I feel like this, but I keep thinking I’m missing something...or forgetting something. And then Skye...”

Melinda nodded. The more time Skye spent on the bus the more she had Coulson wrapped around her finger. If she was a mole, which Melinda still hadn’t ruled out, her job was made much easier from Coulson’s attachment.

“We talked about that, Phil.”

“I know. I’m different and blah blah.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “I don’t say blah blah.”

“You don’t say much in general.”

She placed her glass on his desk and got up to leave. A warm hand circled her wrist and Melinda had to remind herself it was only Phil, so she didn’t punch him in the face. He realized his mistake and released her. She turned.

“I’m sorry.” He finished the rest of his drink. “But you’re right, I am frustrated.”

Coulson looked at her and Melinda looked at the clock behind his head. The re-fueling wouldn’t be done for another hour and no one could get on board without her authorization. They had time.

“If this is your idea of punishment, it’s working.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She picked up her glass again, knocking it all back. Heat spread through her and she felt her clit pulse as she straddled Coulson’s lap.

He looked into her eyes with a mixture of panic and uncertainty, but his hands were as steady as they had been twenty years ago while they ran from her thighs all the way to her ass and squeezed. Muscle memory. Melinda chuckles at her own corny joke.

“Where are the kids?” Coulson closed his eyes and laughed when he realized he called their team member “kids” out loud.

Melinda rolled her hips lazily, trying to feel if he was already hard. “Shopping.”

“When are they getting back?” Coulson gripped her hips tighter, holding her in place.

Melinda huffed as she squirmed for more friction. “There’s a Target at the mall I sent them to, so not for a while.”

Coulson laughed. “Maybe we should really claim them on our taxes.”

Melinda pulled back, tilting her head as she looked at him. “Even Ward?”

Coulson made a face. “Let’s not talk about Ward for the next hour.”

“Hour? You’re confident in yourself.”

Melinda yelped when a harsh palm smacked her ass. Her flesh stung and she couldn’t help but mewl at the sensation. It had been too long.

Coulson smirked as he looked up at her. “So, you want it rough?”

“Is there any other way when you’re like this?”

Coulson smacked both of her ass checks at the same time and Melinda laughed. She ran her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck.

Coulson reached up and moved the hair that cascaded around her face behind her ears. “I haven’t heard you laugh in a long time.”

“Don’t ruin this.”

“Rough it is then.”

Coulson gripped her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. His lips engulfed hers, and his tongue plunged inside her mouth. Melinda started squirming on him when the need for air became too much. His lips were red and swollen when he let her go. Melinda ground her hips on his lap, biting her lip when she felt his erection poking her thigh.

Coulson groaned as he gripped the clothed bulge and stroked it a few times. Melinda followed the motion of his big hand as the muscles twitched from the effort. He squeezed his eyes shut as his right hand squeezed his cock.

“Easy, Agent, you don’t want to come before you even start,” Melinda said as she stood up.

She chuckled when Coulson opened his eyes. His pupils were so blown the blue of his iris was almost gone. His neck was flushed, and his cheeks dusted a light pink as Melinda said the words. She realized this might be the first time since...

“Phil, we don’t have to. I can go and let you take care of yourself...”

Coulson stood up and pulled her closer, gripping her arms so tight Melinda knew they would bruise. She moaned when she looked down and saw his tented pants.

“Don’t be a fucking tease.”

Melinda smirked. “Fuck me then. The refueling is done in forty-five minutes.”

Coulson groaned as he started pulling at the laces of her leather vest. Melinda simply stood there and let him do the work, his tugs so harsh they rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm palms through the thin shirt she had underneath. Melinda didn’t think she would have to fight someone in east bumfuck of nowhere, so she hadn’t dressed in her full uniform.

Coulson groaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra either. Melinda knew her nipples were hard and poking through the black shirt. She gasped when she felt his hands cup her before his mouth latched on her right breast, sucking over the material.

“You know...oh fuck that’s good...”

Coulson looked up with a smirk. “You were saying?” He pulled her nipple with his teeth before moving to the other breast.

Melinda huffed and shoved him, sending him a step back. He looked almost offended. She smirked as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. When he came into view again, Coulson was palming the bulge that just kept getting bigger by the minute.

“On your knees, Agent,” he said, unzipping himself.

Melinda smirked and knelt, crawling those few steps to him. She moaned when his hard cock bobbed out, spurting pre-cum on her face. She reached up and kissed the tip, but Coulson pulled her away by her hair.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“Technically, you didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“Put your mouth to better use.”

Coulson sank his left hand in her hair and guided his cock to her mouth with his right. Melinda kept her lips sealed until he started rubbing his tip on them, smearing his pre-cum. She opened wide and breathed deeply as she took most of the shaft in. Fuck, Melinda had forgotten how wide he was. He hit the back of her throat and she gagged. Coulson moaned.

Melinda scooted closer and sank her nails in the back of his thighs as he fucked her face. His body was tense, his breath coming in huffs. Melinda just relaxed her throat and tried to keep her breathing even.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck!” Coulson pulled her down until her lips met his balls and then shoved her back. He collapsed on the chair, squeezing the base of his cock so he didn’t come yet.

Melinda planted her hands on the floor and took deep breaths. Her eyes were watering, and her vision was fuzzy when she looked up. Coulson was stroking his cock. When he realized she was watching him, he held his right hand out.

Melinda got to her feet and walked to him slowly. She could feel how wet she was, and he hadn’t even teased her. She placed her legs either side of Coulson’s but stood as she fingered herself. Her moan took her by surprise, and she gasped when he sat up and began pulling at her nipples. His middle finger flicked her clit while Melinda dipped her index and middle finger in her dripping pussy. After a few minutes she had no choice but to collapse on Coulson’s lap.

He pulled her down on his chest. Melinda moaned at the sensation of his dress shirt rubbing against her nipples. Coulson ran his fingers down her spine and teased her asshole for a moment before he dipped his middle finger in her pussy. He fingered her fast and deep, holding his finger inside for a few second and moving it left and right. The movements jolted Melinda on his chest, making her nipples harder. She almost sobbed between moans.

Her fingers gripped the tiny buttons on his shirt to undo them, but Coulson’s clasped her right wrist. He looked at her with alarm in his eyes and Melinda smiled. She let go of the white button and ran her hands down his chest until they reached his belt.

Coulson’s cock was sticking out from the opened zipper, trapped between her naked belly and his soft shirt. Melinda ran her hand up and down the shaft, gathering the pre-cum and dragging it down. Coulson’s slapped her ass as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. His right middle finger resumed fingering her.

“Can you still squirt?”

Melinda moaned. “I...shit...don’t know.” It had been so long.

Coulson grunted as he eased his finger out of her pussy. Melinda squealed when in the next moment he gripped her ass and stood, lifting her with him. He walked to his desk and slammed her on it so hard Melinda couldn’t help but groan.

She made herself comfortable by scooting back, sending stationery crashing to the floor. Coulson spread her thighs and Melinda bent her knees, planting her feet on the desk. She bit her lip as she watched Coulson studying her so intently. He was still dressed, except for the fact that his hard cock stuck out of his pants obscenely. Coulson jerked it as he watched her. Melinda pushed her chest out and pulled her nipples.

Coulson moved closer and licked each nipple before looking up at her with a smirk. “Let’s see if I still got it.” He slapped her breasts and Melinda moaned.

She screamed in the next second when he started fingering her again. His fingers were so thick, having two inside felt like a dildo. When Coulson added his ring finger Melinda had to grab his wrist and slow him down because it really felt like a cock inside. A cock that was going to split her open even thought she could feel wetness drip out of her and onto the desk.

Coulson groaned as he watched the little pool between her thighs. Melinda held his gaze when he looked up at her until he pulled her in for a kiss. He bit her lip and slapped her breasts again. Melinda threw her head back and whined when his other hand started paying attention to her clit. His index and middle finger began rubbing furiously. Coulson moved back to observe his handy work and Melinda’s breath caught when she looked down.

Her pussy felt like it was on fire and the pressure inside her only increased by the second. Melinda griped the edges of the desk to ground herself and she felt her muscles seize before the liquid spurted out. She screamed so loud she was sure the service people outside heard her.

Coulson was looking at her with a smirk when she came back to herself. She noticed a wet patch on his belly and another on his crotch. He hadn’t even tried to move out of the way. Melinda couldn’t believe he could still make her squirt. She touched her nipples and moaned.

“Do you need to be fucked, Agent May. Is your little pussy wet and throbbing?”

Melinda rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk. She knew it wasn’t pee, but she felt like she had to pee. “This is why you were insufferable when we were in the field.”

Coulson laughed and pulled her to him. “Bend over.”

Melinda whined. “I need to pee.”

Coulson licked her neck. “You know you don’t.”

“Don’t complain if I pee on you.”

Coulson chuckled and turned her around, shoving her against the desk and bending her over it. Melinda wiggled her ass against him and moaned when he rubbed his cock up and down the cleft of her ass.

“You had your fun,” Coulson said, dipping only the head in her pussy before pulling out. “Now it’s my turn.”

They both moaned when he bottomed out in one push. Melinda gripped the desk so hard she knew she left a scratch. She didn’t think she could have taken his cock like that, but Coulson wasn’t giving her a choice. He started pounding her, slapping her ass and fingering her anus. Melinda simply held onto the desk and moaned.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna....shit!”

Melinda could feel his cock twitching inside of her and she realized neither of them had thought about a condom. Coulson must have realized the same thing because his body froze, and it wasn’t because he reached his peak.

“Fuck!”

Melinda whined when she felt him starting to pull out. His shaft rubbed her walls as it left her and suddenly Melinda was scramming, her hips jumping and legs shaking as she gushed all over Coulson and the floor. She screamed when she felt his tongue lapping at her folds. She had to reach back and push his head away.

They both stayed where they were as their breathing evened. Melinda missed the days when she could stand up right after an orgasm and walk it off. She finally relaxed her muscles enough to straighten up and turn. She still had to lean against the desk.

Coulson was stroking his cock, but it was softening. Melinda bit her lip when she realized he came on the floor. She knelt in front of him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

“You should have made me suck you off.”

Coulson smirked. “That’s cause’ you don’t know how hot it is to have you come all over my face.”

Melinda kissed him, lapping up the fluids all over his face.

“We need to clean up before the refueling crew comes in and finds us like this.”

Melinda laughed and leaned her forehead against his. “I need a shower.”

“Go ahead, I’ll clean up here.”

Coulson smacked her ass as she stood up. He gripped the desk and got on his feet, cock still hanging out of his pants.

“Wipes are in the supply closet,” Melinda said as she headed for her shower.

She laughed at herself when she realized it was noon and she was walking around her plane naked after having fucked Coulson to tears. She had forgotten how dangerously fun this was. She had to make sure it didn’t happen again.

The Bus’ shower stalls were just four frosted glass walls with enough space to turn while showering. Melinda ran the water until it was scalding hot and gasped when droplets pelted her nipples. She was still sore and sensitive. She ran a washcloth between her legs, moaning at the feeling of it.

“You okay, Mel?” It sounded like Coulson was brushing his teeth.

“Don’t you have your own damn bathroom?”

“I brought you a change of clothes. Unless you like to walk around the Bus without underwear too.”

Melinda laughed. She let the hot water run over her head for a minute more before she forced herself to shut it off. Coulson was waiting with a towel when she stepped out. She couldn’t help but notice how his eyes ran up and down her wet body.

“Thank you,” Melinda said as she took the towel, drying the dripping ends of her hair first.

Coulson frowned as he looked at her chest. He directed her in front of the mirror and stood behind her, cupping her breast.

“Do they hurt?” He ran his thumb over the little bruises that had started blooming on her flesh.

Melinda leaned her head against his shoulder, soaking his fresh dress shirt. “No. It felt good.”

“I’m sorry if I overstepped...”

Melinda found his eyes in the mirror. “If something was off, I’d have stopped you and you know I can.”

Coulson kissed her hair and laughed when Melinda’s stomach grumbled.

“Dry up, I’ll make us some dinner.”

Melinda brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on lotion but decided she was too lazy to blow dry her hair. After running a towel through it she simply put it up in a bun. Coulson had brought her boy shorts, leggings, and one of her tank tops with a built-in bra. She padded to the kitchen barefoot, sighing as the air conditioning made her heated skin break out in goosebumps.

She smelled boiling pasta as she approached Coulson. He was searing something in a skillet and added some wine to it.

“Better save some of that,” Melinda said, hopping on the counter next to him.

Coulson laughed as he handed her a grape tomato to munch on.

“Do you need help?”

“No, thank you. Fury would be pissed if we told him the Bus burned down cause’ I let you cook.”

Melinda extended her left leg and kicked him in the ass gently. He laughed and handed her a slice of cheese to eat. They both looked up when the Bus informed them the cargo ramp went down. Melinda groaned.

“I thought you said they went shopping.”

“Maybe they ran out of money.”

Skye appeared first with Jemma in tow. Fitz and Ward were carrying their bags. The girls kept giggling.

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “I thought I sent you shopping?”

“You said the Bus would be done refueling around this time so I planned our trip accordingly, Agent May,” Ward said, placing the red bags on one of the chairs.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Go figure, of course a Specialist would try to optimize their time. She could tell Ward was analyzing the scene they had walked in on. She was sitting on a kitchen counter, barefoot, with wet hair, while their boss cooked. Melinda stayed where she was, if she got off it would prove to Ward that they were not meant to see this.

“Awww, did we crash date night?” Skye said, skipping to Coulson’s side and grabbing some cheese.

“Skye!” Fitzsimmons said.

Ward shook his head as he grabbed a beer from the cooler.

“What did you get at the mall?” Coulson asked, platting the pasta.

“Oh my god I got the cutest thing!” Skye ran to the bags and came back with a clay bunny with hipster glasses on.

Melinda and Coulson looked at each other. “Where are we supposed to put that on a moving plane?”

Skye pouted. “Oh, come on! It’s so cute! And it was in the dollar section.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t bother to be too mad, her stomach grumbled again when she smelled the pasta.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Fitz asked.

“Whatever you can find in the fridge,” Coulson said, putting their food on a tray. “Grab the wine and two glasses, May.”

“Wait, so you cooked just for the two of you? This really was a date!” Skye sounded almost offended.

Coulson turned to them with a smirk. “You went to the mall, I assumed you had Chinese food and a pretzel.”

Skye glared at Ward. “The T-one thousand here wouldn’t let us because it’s not healthy.”

May smirked. “That’s unfortunate. Clean up when you’re done.” She turned to leave before she remembered. “And Skye, your bunk is supposed to be made every morning.”

“Told you,” Ward said.

“Yeah, well Agent Ward, used glasses aren’t meant to stay on the bar all night, either.”

Melinda followed Coulson to his office while the kids laughed at Ward.


End file.
